1531561
Sir, please go through the content i have added for the concept map at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Dawadolma/Concept_Map . thank you. Sir, I have moved my content to the main page at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concept_map titled "Construction of Concept Map". Thank You. Hi Sir, the content when i moved to the main page under concept map is not there, so i created another main page for it and moved there. please check here. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Construction_of_Concept_Map . Thank you. Hi Sir, I will be pasting here the content ive added or displaced with, to improve the existing article for the RMSA on wikipedia. And i have added randomly to various topics and suptopics so the whole article below does not centre on a single sub-topic. I am basically posting here for the word-count if that makes any sense. :) ------The implementation of the scheme has started from 2009-2010 to provide conditions for an efficient growth, development and equity for all.The scheme includes a multidimensional research,technical consulting, various implementations and funding support. Achievements Th major achievements of RMSA as of 2015-2016 report are: New School:11,577 new secondary schools were approved out of which, 10082 are functional. Strengthening of Schools: 337,731 have been approved in terms of infrastructure development under this scheme. The details is as follows: * Additional Classroom: Out of 52750 approved, 20,839 were completed and 16,774 are under progress. * Science Lab: Out of 25,948 approved, 10,107 were completed and 8532 are under progress. * Computer Room: Out of 21,864 approved, 6920 were completed and 6297 are under progress. * Library Room: Out of 27,428 approved, 10,133 were completed and 8929 are under progress. * Art/Craft Room: Out of 31,453 approved, 12,062 were completed and 9686 are under progress. * Drinking Water: Out of 12,327 approved, 7096 were completed and 2507 are under progress. * Teacher Quarter: Out of 5408 approved, 623 were completed and 509 are under progress. * Major Repair: Out of 2975 approved, 1313 were completed and 271 are under progress Planning for Secondary Education Background Since the intition of the National Policy od Education (NPE),1986, there has been no major major changes in the structure and organization of the secondary and higher secondary school systems under the ‘’’Ninth Plan''' period. The focus in this plan was on minimising the various disparities, to renew the curricula giving importance to Vocalistion and emplyment-oriented courses. It also gave importance to expanding and diversifying the Open Learning System, teacher training and ICT. Free education and hostel facilities for girls and integrated education for the disabled children was also brought into highlight etc. Participation of Private sector There was an increased participation of the private sector including Non-governmental Organisations (NGOs).Currenly, these private sectores manage around 51% of the secondary schools and 58% of the higher secondary schools. Opportunities were provided for those children who were not able to enroll themselves in formal education systems through National and State Open Schools by utilizin cintact-centres and multi-media packages. It highly emphasized on the content, process and the quality of education especially the environment education, science, mathematics and computer literacy with the financial help from the central government. After the revised NPE policy, 1992, new intiatives like revision of curriculum, resource centres for value education and National Centre for Comupter-aided Education etc have been taken up. The appeal lacks in the vocationalisation of education due to the lack of manpower demand and academic restraints etc. Hence,by 2000, only 10% of the students opt for the vocational streams against 25%. Planning for Children With Special Needs (CWSN) With the enactment of the Persons with Disabilities Act, 1995, the education for the CWSN recieved am impetus. This Act entrusts certain governments and authorities for the provision of free access for these children towards education, alloted lands for certain purposes, non -discrimination in tranaports, financial incentive for them to undertake research etc. This sheme has also taken up programmes for the attitudinal changes and capacity building among teachers for the sake of these children. Four Major Heads Quality Improvement: In school, there was promtion of the science laboratories, environmental education, promotion of Yoga, as well as centrally sponsored schemes of Population Education Project, International Mathemetics and Science Olympiad. The state governments provide in-service training for the teachers and provide infrastructure and research imputs. Information Communication Technologies (ICT): ICT comprises of the centrally sponsored schemes like Computer Education and Literacy in Schools (CLASS) and Educational Technology (ET) which familiarizes the student with Information TEchnology (IT). Due to the rise in IT demand in today's world, a major importance is given on it. Components of a merged scheme ICT in chol include a). Funding support towards Computer Education Plans. b). Strengthening and reorientaion of the staffs of SIETS- State Institutes of Education and Training c). There is digitalisation of SIETs audio and video cassettes with the partnership of NGOs. d). managment of internet-based education by SIETs. Access and Equity: RMSA not only emphasizes on providing secondary education for the special focus groups that include SC/ST groups, Minority girls and CWSN children, but it also give importance on removing the existing disparities in socio-economic and gender backgroud in the secondary level of education. They are termed as teh vulnerable/ disadsvantaged group. Certain strategies were impemented to provide free excess towards secondary education and they are given as following steps: Identification of the disadvantaged groups: For this purpose, educational indicators like Gross Enrolment Ratio(GER), Net Enrolmemnt Ratio (NER), Drop-out Rate, Retention Rate, Gender Parity Index(GPI), Gender Gap etc. were analysed. Need Assessment: This is the critical step to prepare for the equity plan where teh factors affecting the education of this group of children were evaluated with the involvement of the community members, teachers, civil society etc. Strategizing for the addressing gaps:Since there are multiplae interwoven factors that cause the un-equitable condition in this scenario, the strategy was called to have a set of multi-dimensional activities. Integrated Education for Disabled Children (IEDC): Inclusive Education have been highlighted to bring about expansion in terms of meeting/catering to the needsa of the mentally and physically disadvantged children. This schemes continues to be a separate centraly sponsored scheme. It includes several components for convergence with: Integrated Child Development Services for early i nterventions. Sarva Shiksha Abhiyan (SSA) for the particular group at the elementary level. Special Schools. Rise of RMSA Due to the impact of the programmes undertaken for the universalization of elemtary education, there is a rise in the demand of education at the secondary level. Despite the increase in the nukber of secondary schools, the spread of the secondary education throughout the country remains uneven. There are regional disparities, differences in the socio-economic background and in Union Territories. There was narrowing of this significant gender gaps in existing condition. In the Tenth Plan, the key was foccused on a quality education at all levels and to pursuit excellence accordingly.----